¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ginny y Harry están casados pero fueron consumidos por la monótona rutina..¿Estarán a tiempo de recuperar la pasión?..Song Fic.Dejen sus críticas por que vivo de ellas..please!


_Holitas..!!!!_

_Akí les dejo esta song fic basado en la canción de Chayanne, que es un buen cantante..no acostumbro a escucharlo mucho que digamos, pero esta canción me llenó de algo que no sé como decirlo, pero que entendí el mensaje._

_Esta historia es algo extraña para mí por que no acostumbro a escribir H-G pero que me gusta mucho despues de L/J._

_No estoy conforme con esta tampoco..no sé que me está pasando últimamente..Es como que escriboy espero que me salga algo fenomenal, estupendo..fabuloso..pero me sale otra cosa que no me satisface._

_¿Alguna vez les ha pasado?_

_Nos estamos leyendo...!Dejeen sus reviwes plisssss!_

_Besitos_

_Lal!_

**¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?**

Suspiró al verse en el espejo y se apoyó en el lavatorio de manos.No sabía hasta cuando podría sostener aquella situación que más que un matrimonio parecía una farsa.

Había luchado por ser feliz ¿Pero en que constaba su felicidad, exactamente?

Un hermoso casamiento, una lujuriosa luna de miel, un hijo al que amaba y un distante matrimonio de casi tres años.Eso había obtenido como resultado.

No era como se lo había imaginado.Pero no se quejaba por que en parte era su culpa.

No debía echarle toda la tierra encima a su eposa.Él era tan culpable de su fracaso como ella.

Volvió a la recamara y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla a la cara.Estaba apurado, y todavía tenía que desayunar y llevar a James a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, su esposa se maquillaba en su cómoda.Se detuvo al ver como su esposo de acomodaba la camisa y la corbata.

Suspiró al recordar que bien lucía el día de su boda, con una túnica negra, corbata y camisa.

Ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida, junto con el nacimiento de su hijo.

Ella amaba a su eposo..¿pero qué le pasaba?¿Es que ya no tenían tiempo de demostrarse que se querían?..O simplemente ya no se deseaban como hombre y mujer.No sabía que era lo que les pasaba.

_**De vuelta a la rutina  
Nos vestimos sin hablarnos  
La prisa puede más que la pasión  
Me pesa cada día  
Los recuerdos y los ratos  
Como dardos clavan este corazón  
**_

_**Y la melancolía  
Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar**_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla e hizo que sus ojos se desmaquillaran..¿Qué pasaría si perdía a Harry algún día?..No lo soportaría.

No podría criar a James sola, desamparada y sin la presencia de un padre.

Nadie podría reemplazar a Harry, ni como esposo, ni como padre.

Él era imprescindible.Y debía hacérselo saber.

Se volteó todavía sentada y carraspeó llamando la atención del hombre que se ataba los zapatos.

-Harry..-dijo con voz temblorosa-..¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?-preguntó ahogando un zonsollo.

Él la miró sin comprender y se acercó hasta quedar hincando frente a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?..¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó preocupado acariciando sus manos-No me preocupes..Dime.

-Lo siento..yo..no te he demostrado todo lo que te quiero, Harry-soltó con un leve llanto-..Y me he puesto a pensar en qué haría sin ti, si te pierdo..yo me muero, no sé como seguir, Harry.

El chico asintió y le limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo de medio lado.-Ginny, no me perderás..Aquí estoy, y estaré para James y para ti, siempre.

-No, Harry...algún día nos iremos como todos lo hacen..pero yo no soportaría perderte antes-musitó bajando la cabeza-No lo soportaría.

-Es..como..si me hubiera leído la mente-farfulló sorprendido-...Yo..estaba pesando lo mismo que tú..Estamos consumidos por la rutina de nuestras vida, de nuestro matrimonio, de nuestra familia..por ejemplo..¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos el amor?...Semanas por lo menos!-exclamó haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie-..No quiero pensar en cómo sería perderte, Ginny

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?...Estamos fracasando!

-No, no estamos fracasando..por qué aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo-le susurró y la atrajo para besarla en los labios.

**_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Si mañana acaban nuestros días  
Y si no te he dicho suficiente  
Que te adoro con la vida  
Y si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Y si no pudiera hacerte mas el amor  
Si no llego a jurarte que nadie puede amarte más que yo_**

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Harry se desplomara junto a Ginny, exhausto ante tan salvaje demostración de amor.

-Papi, mami..-llamó una voz infantil que hizo sonreir a la chica.

-Es James..-susurró ella tapándose hasta el cuello y abrazando a su esposo, avergonzada.

-Pasa..-ordenó el chico y un niño de tres años, ataviado con un uniforme gris entró con cara de reproche-¿Qué pasa campeón?  
-Papi..es tarde!-chilló el niñito subiéndose a la cama y quedando entre medio de los dos

-Y debes ir a la escuela-recordó su mamá acariciando su negro y despeinado cabello, herencia de su padre.

-Lo sé, mami..por eso vine-rodó sus castaños ojos, fastidiado.Herencia de su madre.

Era el retrato vivo de James Potter, el padre de Harry.

-Bien, niño responsable..vé a la cocina y prepara el desayuno

-Está bien!..Pero no sé hacer más que cereales con leche-informó besando a su madre y bajándose de la cama.

Salió del cuarto dando pequeños saltitos y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Harry sonrió y atrajo a su esposa para besarla de nuevo.

-Debo irme..aunque no quiera.

-¿No puedes pedir el día..?..Y seguir haciendo eso que haces con mi espalda-insinuó en tono sensual dándose vuelta y dejando ver su blanca espalda-Me encanta.

Minutos después, Harry se levantó a duras penas luego de hacer "eso" con la espalda de la chica.

**_La tarde muere lento  
Y las horas me consumen  
Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver  
No puedo comprenderlo  
Como fue que la costumbre  
Cambio nuestra manera de querer_**

Bien entrada la tarde, Harry, sentando en su aburrido despacho y revisando expedientes, suspiró y se echó para atrás, emocionado al recordar el suceso de aquella mañana.

De la nada, su esposa le había dicho sus erorres a la cara y acabaron solucionándolos con una entrega de amor absoluta, en donde se demostraron que aún se amaban y que estaban a tiempo de solucionar sus problemas que eran ya de por sí, menores.

Se habían dejado absorver, consumir, llevar por una rutina diaria que había acabado matándolos, cuando ellos juraron el día de su casamiento amarse por siempre y no perder la pasión.

Era absurdo para el jóven mago, que había luchado años para liberarse de su peor enemigo y conseguir la felicidad, y cuando la obtuvo, no supo que hacer para mantenerla.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.Ahora estaba todo como al comienzo.Vivo, feliz, alegre.

Miró su reloj de mano y suspiró impaciente.Faltaban dos horas para salir del trabajo todavía.

No veía la hora de volver a verla, volver a su hjo.

Con la familia que por tanto había luchado y por fin tenía.

Sonrió al pensar que sería lindo agrandarla.Quizás una pelirroja traviesa como su madre.O un niño valiente como él.

Daba lo mismo, mientras fuera fruto de los dos.De su amor.

_**Y la melancolía  
Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad  
Y de pronto me pongo a pensar**_

Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene  
Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre

Al llegar a casa, cerró la puerta detrás de sí haciendo el mayor ruido posible, para indicarle que ya estaba en casa.

De la cocina salió ella, con un delantan rojo y una espátula en la mano.

Sonrió y fue a besarlo con desesperación.

-Buenas noches..ama de casa desesperada por verme-dijo entre sus labios-Esto..es para ti-se separó y puso entre sus rostros un ramo de flores de colores vivaces.

-Gracias, Harry..están lindísimas-sonrió y lo besó de nuevo-Harry..-suspiró borrando su sonrisa e indicando a su esposo que tomara asiento.-..Cuando te has ido esta mañana me he sentido algo mal..y..pensé que era algo que me cayó mal pero..-suspiró de nuevo y tragó saliva, algo nerviosa-..no era nada del estómago.

-Ginny..¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado asiándola por el brazo y sentándola sobre sus piernas-..Estás muy pálida.

-Harry..no sé como vayas a tomar esto..-susurró más para sí y con los ojos algo vidriosos-..Yo..fui a San Mungo hace unas horas y..

-¿Y..?

-Me..dijeron que estoy embarazada-soltó bajando la cabeza y ahogando un hipido.

El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y luego le sonrió con dulzura..-Ginny..amor, no llores-pidió tomándola por el rostro-Ey..linda, esa es una buena noticia.

-¿..En ..serio?

-Sí, tonta..!..¿Qué pensabas?..¿Qué me iba a enojar?-preguntó divertido acariciando su cabello-..Es la mejor noticia que podías darme

-Harry yo..pensé que tú...no sé..no estarías de acuerdo..-explicó con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas-Con..todo lo de esta ma..mañana y la reconciliación..no quería arruinar nada..

-Esta mañana como que nos reconciliamos a lo grande, no?-soltó una risita pícara y la abrazó.

Ella soltó una risita de felicidad y le correspondió, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.-Gracias Harry, gracias por darme este segundo regalo.

-No, nena..Gracias a ti..-susurró y le besó la frente, separándose-Hoy en el trabajo estaba pensando lo lindo que sería tener otro hijo..y me cumpliste el sueño

-Pero no me explico como me pude dar cuenta tan rápido..si hace tan solo unas horas..

-Es un embarazo mágico, querida-explicó acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas-Y además, ambos deseábamos que nos pasara algo así.

-Lo necesitábamos.-sentenció y lo besó con delicadeza-¿Y cómo se lo diremos a James?¿Crees que lo tome bien?

-Creo que sí, que le gustará la idea.-Se volvieron a abrazar y luego de varios minutos se separaron al mismo tiempo para verse a los ojos, fijamente.

-Gracias Ginny, muchas gracias por esto.

-No, Harry..Gracias a ti, gracias, gracias, gracias..

_F!n_

**  
******


End file.
